


Dogma

by Polychromatique



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Robb has kids, Sansa has kids
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polychromatique/pseuds/Polychromatique
Summary: Bienvenue à Port-Réal, où la politique va de pair avec les coups de couteau dans le dos, les scandales à la Closer et les crimes crapuleux !Robb Stark et Cersei Lannister sont les visages respectifs du Parti Travailliste et du Parti Conservateur. Entourés de leurs équipes, ils ont moins d’un an pour conquérir les bonnes grâces des électeurs et ainsi succéder à l’actuel chef d’état, le Président Robert Baratheon.Sansa, directrice de campagne et mère de famille, se retrouve dans le Grand Jeu… mais le pouvoir se gagne sur tous les plans. Le terrain politique sera un champ de bataille, le terrain familial sera un champ de mines.





	1. PROLOGUE

_3 septembre 2018, Port-Réal._

« Et maintenant, chers auditeurs, notre point politique du jour ! Il y a quelques heures, le Parti Travailliste a finalement désigné son candidat. Robb Stark, âgé de 28 ans, rejoint donc la course à la présidence et affrontera la candidate du Parti Conservateur, Cersei Lannister, ainsi que Daenerys Targaryen, de l'Alliance Populaire. Petyr Baelish, le Premier Secrétaire du parti, a rejoint l’antenne pour nous livrer ses dernières impressions... »

Robb coupe la radio. La politique peut bien attendre.

Il consulte son GPS, prend le virage à droite et roule encore quelques instants dans les rues verdoyantes de Saint Maegor. Saint Maegor, c’est le quartier bourgeois de Port-Réal, reculé de tout. Le quartier où l’on emménage quand on a de l’argent et qu’on ne veut pas d’ennuis. Ici, vous ne trouverez que des petits vieux et des familles sans histoires. Il n’y a pas coin plus tranquille. Robb finit par s'arrêter devant un charmant pavillon, isolé des autres habitations et coincé au fin fond d’un cul-de-sac.

C'est l'adresse donnée par Sansa.

Il gare sa voiture devant le portail en acier, donne plusieurs coups de klaxon. Une tête rousse ne tarde pas à se pointer à la fenêtre. La petite sœur de Robb sort sur le perron, ouvre le portail à l'aide d'une télécommande et se précipite vers le jeune homme.

« Tu es fou, se scandalise-t-elle alors que Robb émerge de son véhicule, tu veux que je me mette à dos tout le voisinage pour nuisance sonore ?  
— Arrête, les voisins vont t’adorer, comme tout le monde ! »

Les deux frangins se sont face. Tous deux sourient jusqu'aux oreilles, leurs yeux bleus brillent du même éclat. Ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs années.

Ce qui est le cas.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sansa ! Franchement, comment on a pu se perdre de vue comme ça ? Que diraient les parents ? Quelques nouvelles par téléphone tous les six mois, ça ne suffit pas ! Même Arya fait plus d'efforts !  
— Je sais, Robb, je suis désolée ! Mais maintenant que j'habite dans ta ville, on va rattraper le temps perdu !  
— Je ne sais pas si je considérerais Port-Réal comme "ma ville", rigole l'aîné des Stark. Rien ne vaudra jamais Winterfell. Mais tu as raison, à partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se lâche plus ! La meute se reforme ! »

Avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, Sansa se retourne nerveusement vers la villa dans laquelle elle vient d’emménager. Elle sait que depuis la fenêtre de l'étage, derrière les rideaux, _il_ observe tous ses faits et gestes. Oh, comme elle a dû batailler pour obtenir de _lui_ la permission de sortir. Elle sait qu' _il_ désapprouve cette petite excursion avec le frangin.

Mieux vaut qu'elle se dépêche de déguerpir d'ici, avant qu' _il_ ne change d'avis.

« Allez, Robbichou, démarre ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Un peu de blabla avec toi, chère lectrice, cher lecteur ~
> 
> • Même si la politique aura une forte place dans cette histoire, elle sera simplifiée au maximum et arrangée à ma sauce pour que tu puisses profiter du drama et des personnages avant tout.
> 
> • C’est pourquoi j’ai choisi d’ancrer l’intrigue dans un pays imaginaire (un Westeros moderne, en l’occurrence), avec des partis imaginaires. Bon, pas tout à fait, puisque j’ai repris les noms et les valeurs stéréotypes des deux partis britanniques, mais tu auras compris l’idée : cette fic ne se veut pas réaliste, ni partisane. 
> 
> • Robb et Sansa ont chacun des enfants, parce que pourquoi pas ? D’ailleurs, cette fic sera assez centrée sur leur relation fraternelle, parce qu’on ne les a pas vus interagir dans la série et ça c’est scandaleux !
> 
> • Inutile de préciser que je ne cherche pas à présenter Sansa et Ramsay comme un couple idéal, loin de là. Leur relation est absolument toxique et ambivalente, explorer ce type de relation par le biais de l’écriture ne veut pas dire la cautionner. Il en ira d’ailleurs de même pour la relation Sansa/Petyr. 
> 
> • Je n’abandonne pas mon autre fic, Attention Chien Méchant. Comme nous sommes deux à écrire ACM, elle sera mise à jour (relativement) régulièrement. 
> 
> • Le ton de Dogma sera plus sombre et adulte que celui d’ACM, mais restera léger par moment. De plus, j’essaierai d’intégrer des intrigues un peu policières, mais je ne promet rien vu que je suis une quiche dans ce domaine :$
> 
> • Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, la suite arrive bientôt ! N’hésite pas à commenter pour m’encourager à continuer !


	2. L'envol

 

* * *

 

« Ah ! Voilà le futur Président de la République ! Ainsi que notre nouvelle recrue ! Robb, Sansa, prenez un café et mettez-vous à l'aise, nous avons tant à discuter, cela risque d'être long ! »

C'est Petyr Baelish qui vient d'accueillir joyeusement ses protégés dans la salle de réunion. Sur les murs, des affiches à l'effigie du candidat Robb Stark et des posters qui arborent le logo officiel du parti. Sur la table, des tracts fraîchement tirés et une montagne de paperasse. Autour de cette table sont assis tous les cadres les plus influents du parti.

Leurs visages se tournent vers les deux nouveaux venus, des visages souriants et familiers. Familiers parce que ces visages font régulièrement la une des journaux et des plateaux télé. Familiers parce que certains de ces visages font partie de la famille de Sansa, bien qu'elle ne les ait pas vus depuis... des années. C'est le cas de Petyr et de tante Lysa, sans oublier le grand oncle Brynden. Pour le reste, elle ne les connaît pas personnellement, enfin pas encore. Mais elle reconnaît bien Tyrion Lannister, brillant orateur. Elle reconnaît Oberyn Martell, le trésorier. Elle reconnaît Renly Baratheon, ou encore Margaery Tyrell. Les vedettes du Parti Travailliste. De loin, Sansa a suivi leur parcours, rêvant de faire partie de leur univers. Aujourd'hui, ce rêve est réalité. Et Sansa a le sentiment qu'elle est enfin à sa place.

La jeune femme n'en est pas moins légèrement intimidée. Juste un peu.

Robb, lui, va s'asseoir avec confidence entre Petyr Baelish et Brynden Tully. Il a l'habitude, il connaît cette salle et ces gens par coeur. Il est comme un poisson dans l’eau. Sansa remarque le siège libre à côté de Margaery, et se l'approprie. Sa charismatique voisine lui fait un sourire éblouissant.

« Bienvenue dans l’équipe, Sansa ! On se tutoie, évidemment ! Wouah, ta coiffure est magnifique ! » ajoute-t-elle en effleurant la couronne tressée de l'intéressée, qui bredouille des remerciements timides. « On n'est pas là pour parler cheveux, Margy, réprimande ironiquement Renly. On a une élection dans huit mois ! Le site Internet, il avance ?  
— Les gars d'infographie bossent dessus, rétorque la brunette. Mais j'ai un projet encore plus ambitieux, figure-toi ! Pour notre chaîne Youtube, tu sais, j'ai décidé qu'on allait...»

Un frisson d'excitation parcourt la nuque de la rouquine. Entourée de toutes ces personnes importantes, elle a l'impression qu'elle va pouvoir changer le monde.

« Sansa est ma nièce. Enfin, seulement par alliance, précise Petyr à la compagnie avec un regard entendu vers Lysa, sa femme. Elle rejoint notre direction de campagne.  
— C'est surtout ma petite soeur, renchérit Robb. Elle vient tout juste d'arriver à Port-Réal et ne connaît pas encore la ville, alors ne la bousculez pas trop !  
— Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir ! lance Tyrion. Décidément, que de jeunesse dans notre équipe, cette année ! C'est rafraîchissant ! »

La rouquine expire, soulagée d'être acceptée avec autant de bienveillance. Elle craignait de devoir justifier sa présence par ses compétences et son expérience, mais il n'en est rien. Il aurait été délicat d'expliquer qu’elle n’a pas d’expérience politique, à proprement parler. Et compliqué d'expliquer qu’elle n’a pas un seul diplôme. Elle aurait fait tâche, face à tous ces professionnels de l’économie, du droit ou de la communication.

C'est évident qu'ils font tous aveuglément confiance à Petyr. Le leader a dû convaincre l'équipe que la jeune Stark ferait une bonne directrice de campagne, et visiblement personne n'allait discuter ses choix stratégiques.

Après ces brèves présentations, la réunion débute. On discute, on débat, on hausse le ton... Une heure plus tard, la conversation est toujours aussi animée et peu de questions ont été réglées. Une épée de Damoclès pèse sur les Travaillistes : la question du financement.

« Moi, les financements publics, je veux bien, reprend Oberyn après avoir fait de rapides comptes. Mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face : ces dernières années, on a perdu la moitié de nos adhérents. Si tout le monde quitte le navire, on le trouve où l'argent des cotisations ?  
— Tout ça c'est à cause de Robert, il a discrédité le parti, fulmine Brynden Tully. À part bouger son cul à quelques bon dieu d'inaugurations et boire du pinard à longueur de journée, il n'a rien fait de son mandat. Il a déçu les électeurs et trahi ses promesses. On les attend encore, ses réformes ! Même moi qui suis encarté au parti depuis, quoi... Quarante ans ? Même moi j'y regarderais à deux fois avant de faire à nouveau confiance aux Travaillistes !  
— Robb n'est pas Robert, intervient Sansa. Il ne veut pas le pouvoir par commodité, parce que c'est la voie la plus évidente, il le veut par conviction. Robert, lui, ne s’est jamais donné les moyens d’améliorer la vie des gens.  
— Exact, approuve Petyr, il s'était porté candidat parce que tout le monde l'y poussait et que c'était l'aboutissement logique de sa carrière. »

Un silence gênant s'installe. Tout le monde a bien conscience que la présidence de Robert Baratheon a causé la déchéance du Parti Travailliste, jadis prestigieux. Mais Baelish et son équipe ne sont pas là pour sauver l'apparence de leur ancien candidat, ils sont là pour encadrer Robb du mieux qu'ils peuvent, tourner la page.

« En résumé, pour gagner, il faut qu'on ait l'air de faire du neuf, assène Margaery.  
— Il ne faut pas seulement qu'on en ait l'air, corrige Robb. Il faut qu'on fasse vraiment du neuf.  
— Désolé de remettre le sujet fâcheux sur le tapis, mais cela ne règle pas le problème du pognon, rappelle Oberyn. Les banques publiques ne veulent plus financer de partis politiques, on va devoir se tourner vers le privé.  
— Sansa, sourit Petyr, tu penses que la SIB pourrait nous dépanner, une fois encore ? »

SIB : **S** ociété **I** nternationale **B** olton. Slogan : nos prêts sont acérés. Aussi surnommée la Banque Pourpre. Un conglomérat d'affaires bancaire aussi puissant que controversé. Il est vrai que Robert avait été élu grâce à leur appui financier. Le regard de Sansa se voile. Elle comprend que Petyr pense pouvoir remettre ça, et cela parce que leur précédente transaction avait été un succès.

Parce qu' _il_ avait quelque chose à y gagner, la dernière fois...

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire, soupire Sansa. Mais je ne peux rien promettre, sachant que leur directeur est assez proche de nos adversaires, sur le plan idéologique...  
— Tout comme il y a cinq ans, rétorque Lysa. Nos différends politiques ne nous ont pas empêché de faire alliance, à l'époque ! »

Robb remarque la grimace discrète de Sansa, et décide de voler à son secours. Mécontent, le jeune homme déclare qu'avant toute chose il faudra organiser une levée de fonds et qu'il faudra faire le point ensuite, clôturant ainsi le sujet et la réunion du même coup. Chacun rassemble ses affaires pour quitter les lieux et vaquer à diverses occupations. Petyr et Robb vont s'enfermer tous les deux dans un bureau pour une discussion à huis clos, quelque chose à propos “d'affaires internes”.

De leur côté, Margaery et Tyrion décident d'offrir une visite guidée à Sansa. L'immeuble est immense, la rouquine n'a jamais vu ça. Comment font-ils tous pour se repérer dans ce labyrinthe ? La jeune Stark fait de son mieux pour mémoriser les couloirs des locaux tout en parlant de choses et d'autres avec ses nouveaux collègues. De temps en temps, ils croisent des troupeaux de militants, les bras chargés de matériel aux couleurs du parti, le pas guilleret. Cette ambiance joviale plaît beaucoup à Sansa.

« Dans quel coin de la ville as-tu emménagé ? s'enquiert Tyrion. Simple curiosité !  
— Du côté de Saint Maegor, répond la rouquine. Je suis arrivée hier, alors la maison est encore pleine de cartons.  
— Ah, Saint Maegor, les quartiers chics ! C'est sûr que l'endroit ne manque pas de charme ! C'est un fief Conservateur, malheureusement. Tu es loin de la ligne de métro ?  
— Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore pris, Robb est venu me chercher en voiture. »

En tant que provinciale, Sansa redoute le baptême du métro. Elle fait part de ses craintes, et Margaery s'exclame qu'il existe une super appli', bien plus pratique que les plans papiers ou même numériques. Ni une ni deux, Sansa accepte de télécharger la chose. Pour survivre à cette jungle urbaine, toute aide est bonne à prendre.

La jeune Stark déverrouille son téléphone, et le fond d'écran apparaît. On y voit deux très jeunes enfants, tout sourire. Le petit garçon, brun, a des yeux identiques à ceux de Sansa et sourit d’un air effronté ; la toute petite fille, brune également, fixe l’objectif de ses prunelles glaciales tout en enlaçant son frère à l'en étouffer.

« Oh, s'extasie Margaery, ce sont tes petits cousins, j'imagine ? Ils sont adorables !  
— Euh non, en fait ce sont... » Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à admettre ? À cet instant, Sansa réalise de quoi elle a l'air, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, et hésite à mentir, histoire d'échapper au jugement moral des deux politiciens. Mais à quoi bon mentir ? Si elle doit devenir leur collaboratrice proche, ils l'apprendront tôt ou tard.

« Ce sont mes enfants. »

Comme prévu, la Tyrell et le Lannister restent silencieux une seconde de trop au goût de la Stark. L'étonnement se lit sur leur visage, et Sansa déteste ça. Elle parvient très bien à imaginer les pensées qui doivent leur traverser l'esprit à cet instant. Tyrion se ressaisit le premier.

« Robb et Petyr ont beaucoup parlé de toi, Sansa, mais n'avaient pas mentionné cela. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on glisse sous le tapis, rit-il. Nous pensions tous que tu étais étudiante.  
— Mais c'est génial, hein ! renchérit Margaery. Comment s'appellent-ils ? Quel âge ont-ils ?  
— Royce vient d'avoir cinq ans, et Rowena en a trois. »

Sansa veut disparaître sous terre. Elle sait très bien que Margaery et Tyrion sont en train de calculer mentalement. Vingt-deux moins cinq, c'est basique. Ils doivent être en train de comprendre que Sansa a eu son premier né à dix-sept ans seulement. Ils doivent être en train de comprendre qu'elle n'a pas eu le bac à cause de ça, qu'elle s'est mariée dans la foulée, qu'elle n'a jamais étudié, et encore moins travaillé. Sansa n'a même pas eu besoin de leur raconter son histoire ; il a suffi d'une seule photo pour la percer à jour. Peut-être même ont-ils compris qu'elle attend un troisième enfant, parce que jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit. C'est fichu pour elle. Elle ne sera jamais une vraie politicienne à leurs yeux. Ils vont la voir comme une pauvre fille tout droit sortie d’un autre siècle, l'idiote utile du patriarcat.

Oh, s'ils savaient.

« C'est chouette que tes enfants grandissent à la capitale, rebondit Margaery. C'est une ville très épanouissante !  
— N'est-ce pas ? enchaîne une Sansa ravie qu'on ne lui pose pas plus de questions gênantes. Je pense qu'ils n'auront pas de quoi s'ennuyer, il y a tellement à faire !  
— Tu as déjà choisi leur école ?  
— Oui, ils sont inscrits à Harrenhal.  
— Ils seront donc avec les enfants de Robb, me semble-t-il, observe Tyrion.  
— Exact, sourit la rouquine. Il était temps qu’ils rencontrent leurs cousins ! Aujourd’hui c’est leur rentrée, j’espère que tout s’est bien passé pour eux… Oh ! s'affole-t-elle soudainement. Bon sang ! Quelle heure est-il ?  
— Euh, répond Tyrion en consultant sa montre qui vaut probablement une fortune. 16 h 48, très exactement.  
— Mince, mince, mince ! »

_La réunion de rentrée ! Je vais me faire tuer !_

Sous les regards confus de ses deux nouveaux compères, elle fait volte face, leur baragouine des salutations et se met à courir comme une dératée dans les locaux, à la recherche d'une sortie. Elle vient de se souvenir qu'elle est justement attendue pour 17 heures à l'école élémentaire.

Sansa va devoir prendre le métro. Grâce à l'application de Margaery, elle sait qu'elle doit prendre la ligne 6, faire un changement Porte de la Gadoue et prendre la ligne 2. Le trajet se passe sans encombre, si l'on fait abstraction de la puanteur ambiante, des secousses atroces et du type louche qui n'a pas cessé de la fixer du regard tout du long. Après s'être à moitié cassé la figure dans les escaliers, la voilà qui émerge, qui remonte l'avenue à toute allure et qui fonce vers les grilles (fermées) de l'école privée.

« Euh, bonsoir ! lance la jeune femme à l'interphone après avoir sonné. Je suis une parent d'élève.  
— Votre nom, s'il vous plaît.  
— ... Bolton. »


	3. Du plomb dans l'aile

Aucun doute, Harrenhal semble être une école bien sous tout rapport. Idéale. Les couloirs sont bien entretenus, baignés de la douce lumière de septembre. Les baies vitrées offrent une belle vue de la cour de récréation, équipée de toboggans et de balançoires en tous genre. Ils ont certainement les moyens de s'offrir tout cela, vu les frais d'inscription qu’ils exigent. Les murs de couleurs pastel sont recouverts de dessins d'enfants et de proverbes un peu niais écrits en lettres cursives.

Mais Sansa n'a pas le temps de s'attarder dessus.

Le ventre noué, essoufflée, la rouquine trouve son chemin jusqu'à la bonne salle. Une institutrice lui ouvre. Sansa essaye de se faire toute petite (peine perdue). La salle est bondée de monde. Elle aperçoit Talisa Stark, sa belle soeur. Celle-ci lui adresse un petit signe de la main et un sourire radieux.

Puis, tout au fond de la pièce, elle le voit. Ramsay. Lui ne sourit pas du tout. Il secoue la tête avec lassitude, comme si Sansa était l'être le plus désespérant de la planète, et la fixe de ses prunelles glaciales tandis qu'elle marche jusqu'à lui. A peine a-t-elle pris place à ses côtés qu'il se penche déjà sur elle d’un air menaçant, exigeant d’elle qu’elle se justifie.

« La réunion s'est éternisée et je n'ai pas vu le temps filer, chuchote-t-elle.  
— Tu sais ce que je crois ? raille le jeune homme. Je crois que tu avais l'esprit tellement occupé par cette idiotie de campagne que tu en as oublié tes devoirs de mère.  
— Non pas du tout, puisque je suis là, rétorque-t-elle.  
— Ne crois pas que nous soyons venus dans cette foutue ville pour que tu imites les port-réalaises. Si tu deviens arrogante ou irrespectueuse, nous retournerons dans le Nord. »

Sansa se retient de ne pas rouler des yeux. A l'entendre, on croirait qu'il lui a fait une faveur incroyable en acceptant de déménager. On croirait qu'il ne pense pas seulement à sa petite personne. En vérité, ils n'ont atterri à Port-Réal que pour les seuls intérêts de Ramsay. Roose Bolton a proposé à son fils le poste de directeur général de la SIB, Ramsay a accepté la promotion, et il se trouve que le siège social de la Banque Pourpre est implanté à Port Réal et que Ramsay ne se voyait pas faire 200 kilomètres de bagnole tous les jours pour se rendre au boulot. Fin de l'histoire. Sansa n'a fait que suivre. Evidemment, cela lui profite bien, elle qui fantasmait sur cette ville depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'est la ville de tous les possibles, le centre nerveux de la politique.

C'est la ville où résident ses proches.

Elle sait très bien que cela n'enchante pas Ramsay. Lui qui a toujours mis un point d'honneur à l'isoler du reste du monde, et surtout, SURTOUT la séparer de sa famille. Lui qui s'est toujours débrouillé pour qu'elle n'ait pas le moindre ami. C'était facile, dans le Nord. Dans leur patelin, il n'y avait pas grand monde d'intéressant à qui parler, pas grand chose à faire à l'extérieur, c'était facile d'enfermer Sansa à la maison sans qu'elle ne rechigne trop. Ici, la vie risque d'être bien différente, et Ramsay doit sûrement le savoir.

Or, il ne serait pas bon de perdre le peu de confiance qu'il accorde à Sansa, une confiance si durement acquise en six ans de relation, si fragile. _Si je veux pouvoir garder une vie sociale et construire une carrière politique, il va falloir manoeuvrer intelligemment._

« Pardonne-moi Ramsay, dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Comment ça s'est passé pour les enfants ?  
— Plutôt bien, je crois. Ils sont chez mon père, on ira les chercher tout-à-l'heure. Comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? interroge-t-il, suspicieux.  
— Eh bien... J'ai pris le métro...  
— Tu te fous de moi ? gronde-t-il. Je t'avais défendu de mettre les pieds dans ce nid à merde, ça grouille de drôles, de clochards et de violeurs ! Tu n'écoutes donc rien ? »

_C'est vrai que toi, tu es la meilleure des fréquentations._

« Juste pour cette fois, se défend-elle. C'était plus simple.  
— Ton frère ne pouvait pas t'emmener en voiture ? Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? J'ai vu sa femme, elle est venue sans lui ?  
— Robb a énormément de boulot. Il ne reste que huit mois avant l'élection.  
— C'est ça, ironise le jeune homme. Dit plutôt qu'il se moque éperdument de ses deux gosses. Et ne va pas suivre son exemple.  
— Huit mois, cela passe si vite, insiste Sansa. Rien n'est prêt. Nous n'avons pas encore réservé les salles pour les meetings, nous n'avons pas fini la chaîne Youtube, pas encore rédigé le programme, nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'argent... » pense-t-elle tout haut sans attendre de réponse, le regard lointain.

Ramsay la considère longuement, détaillant le profil de sa femme. Puis ses lèvres se fendent d'un sourire moqueur. « Le Parti Travailliste est grillé, je le sais, tu le sais, nous le savons tous. » déclare-t-il d'un ton condescendant. _Ah oui, Monsieur Bolton s'improvise politologue, à présent._ « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à sauver cette épave, continue-t-il. Pourquoi t'ont-ils prise dans leur direction de campagne, au juste ? Parce que ton arrière-arrière grand père a fondé le parti ? Parce que Papa Ned et Maman Cat étaient des gauchistes et que tu te sens obligée de penser comme eux ? Mais quand on sait qu'ils sont morts pour leur stupide parti, ça jette un froid. » ajoute-t-il cruellement, guettant la réaction de son épouse. Celle-ci serre les dents, blessée. « Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je veux sauver le parti, réplique-t-elle. Pour faire honneur à leur mémoire. Et Robb va changer les choses.  
— Tsss, qu'il mette de l'ordre dans sa vie familiale, on verra ensuite. Et cela ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi Baelish t'as choisie pour diriger la campagne ? Oh ! s'exclame-t-il en écarquillant les yeux et en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ne dit rien, je crois connaître la réponse ! Je parie qu'il t'a encore demandé de faire appel à ma société, comme au bon vieux temps ! J'ai raison ? »

_Insupportable. Il est insupportable._

« Peut-être, admet Sansa, prodigieusement contrariée par cette conversation. Comme je te l'ai dit, le parti a besoin d'argent. La dernière fois, ton soutien a fait gagner Robert. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour Robb ? Et puis honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? La campagne sera remboursée, tes intérêts seront reversés...  
— Franchement, Sansa, sourit-il. C'est la seconde fois que Baelish t'envoie pomper l'argent de ma banque. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu... déplacé ?  
— Je... écoute, c'est pour...  
— J'ai donné un coup de pouce à la campagne de Baratheon parce que je venais de te rencontrer et que je voulais te conquérir. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus aucune raison de financer ce parti de dégénérés. Par contre, ajoute-t-il d'un ton mielleux, tu peux me pomper autre chose, ma chérie. »

 _Charmant_. Sansa préfère ne pas répondre, afin d'abréger cette navrante discussion. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà giflé son époux vicieux et aurait rageusement quitté la pièce. Mais elle reste assise là, les poings serrés sur sa jupe. Ramsay éclate de rire en voyant la mine consternée de sa femme, ce qui lui vaut des « chuuuuuuuut ! » et des « un peu de tenue, voyons ! » de la part de quelques parents qui cherchent à écouter les explications de l’institutrice. Mais Ramsay est bien plus intéressé par la frustration de Sansa, dont il se délecte comme un vampire.

« Oh non non non, ne boude pas, Sansa ! se chagrine-t-il hypocritement. Je ne voulais pas te décourager. »

Alors il se penche et dépose un baiser humide sur la joue de la rouquine, qui reste impassible. Elle le laisse ensuite palper son ventre, soigneusement dissimulé sous une blouse ample et une jupe taille haute, ce que Ramsay ne manque pas de remarquer. « Comment va mon bébé ? » susurre le Bolton en caressant le très léger renflement enfoui sous le tissu. Puis, s'adressant à nouveau à Sansa : « tu essayes de cacher ton état ? Pourquoi donc ? Tu as honte de moi et de nos petits ?  
— Il n’y a rien à cacher puisque je n’en suis qu’au début, souffle-t-elle. J'essaye d'écouter ce que cette prof essaye d'expliquer. Laisse-moi tranquille à la fin. »

Amusé, le jeune homme déclare qu'elle est bougrement tendue, passe un bras possessif autour des épaules de sa femme et se renfonce dans son siège sans rien dire de plus. _Enfin, la paix._ La rouquine essaye de se concentrer sur la présentation de l'instit’, mais en vérité elle a autre chose en tête.

Et si Ramsay disait vrai ? Si Petyr ne cherchait qu'à l'utiliser ? S'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle pour mener la campagne ? S'il n'était intéressé que par Madame Bolton, et non par Sansa Stark ? S'il ne lui avait offert ce poste que pour la flatter, et non pour sa valeur personnelle ?

Après tout, qu'importent les motivations de Petyr ; ce qui compte, c'est que ce poste va ouvrir des portes à Sansa. Elle doit s'engouffrer dans cette faille, sans se poser de questions, parce que c'est une chance incroyable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'est elle qui va prendre des initiatives, décider. C'est elle qui va avoir le contrôle.

Un mouvement de foule tire Sansa de ses pensées. Ah, c'est déjà fini. Et je n’ai rien suivi. La rouquine se redresse et croise le regard de Talisa. Celle-ci s'avance vers les Bolton, salue froidement Ramsay et enlace tendrement sa belle-soeur.

Le Docteur Stark - car Talisa est chirurgienne - prit la frangine de Robb sous son aile le jour même de leur rencontre, voilà dix ans de ça, alors que Talisa était encore étudiante en médecine et que Sansa était à peine adolescente. A la grande joie de Robb, elles s'entendirent tout de suite à merveille. Elles se mirent à tout faire ensemble : shopping, danse classique, cinéma... Et Talisa aida Sansa à atteindre l'excellence au collège. Elle l'encouragea à viser toujours plus haut. Talisa était la grande soeur dont Sansa avait toujours rêvé. Malheureusement, Talisa fut moins présente pour Sansa après la naissance de son fils, Eddard, et l'avènement de sa carrière professionnelle. Et puis Sansa, encore lycéenne, rencontra Ramsay. Et elles se perdirent de vue.

La joyeuse exclamation de Talisa ramène la jeune Stark au temps présent.

« Sansa ! Mon dieu, ça fait des lustres qu'on ne s'est pas vues ! Félicitations pour ton engagement politique, Robb et toi allez faire des merveilles !  
— Je l'espère ! Hors de question qu'on laisse Cersei Lannister entrer à l’Élysée ! Et comment vont mon neveu et ma nièce ? sourit Sansa.  
— Très bien, ma petite Lyarra est ravie d'être dans la classe de Royce, c'est fou qu'elle ne rencontre son cousin que maintenant ! Quant à Edd, il entre en CE2... déjà ! D'ailleurs, il est avec Rhaego, tu sais, le fils de Daenerys Targaryen...  
— L'une des rivales de Robb, complète Sansa.  
— D'après les sondages, son parti fera un score dérisoire. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter d'elle, concentrez-vous plutôt sur les Conservateurs.  
— Sansa va surtout se concentrer sur sa famille et son bien-être, assène Ramsay. Elle est encore fragile. »

_Mon bien-être ? Que sais-tu de mon bien-être ?_

Talisa baisse les yeux, mal-à-l'aise. « Bien sûr, finit-elle par dire. La santé avant tout. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Mais ce sont justement les nouvelles expériences qui peuvent faire du bien, parfois. Avoir des responsabilités, c'est très enrichissant !  
— Je suis d'accord, tranche le Bolton d'un ton jovial. C'est pourquoi je lui ai fait un troisième enfant. N'est-ce pas la meilleure responsabilité qu'elle puisse avoir ? Maintenant tu nous excuseras, Talisa, mais nous devons rentrer. »

Il ne lui laisse pas le luxe de répondre, entraînant Sansa vers la sortie et laissant Talisa dans l’ahurissement. La chirurgienne de trente ans regarde sa belle-sœur quitter la salle de classe, poussée dans le dos par la main de son mari. Sansa retourne la tête une dernière fois, l'air désolé. Talisa serre le poing sur la lanière de son sac à main. Elle n'a jamais pu blairer le Bolton.

En fait, aucun membre de la famille Stark n'a jamais pu blairer le Bolton. Son égo démesuré, ses ruses, son lunatisme, sa possessivité et son passé douteux ne l’ont jamais rendu agréable aux yeux de sa belle famille.

Quelque chose en lui sonne atrocement faux. Fait-il vraiment le bonheur de sa jeune épouse, comme il se plaît sans cesse à le clamer ?


	4. L'origine du mal

 « Sansa. Bonsoir. Les enfants sont à l’étage, avec Walda. Fils, puis-je te parler un moment ? »

Cela ne se devine guère dans la froideur de sa voix, mais figurez-vous qu'en vérité, Roose Bolton apprécie sa belle-fille. Il y a maintenant quelques années, lorsque Ramsay lui présenta sa nouvelle petite amie, Roose fut agréablement surpris du choix de son fils. Sansa était courtoise, cultivée et raffinée. Rien à voir avec ces filles vulgaires que Ramsay ramenait habituellement. Rien à voir avec Myranda. C'est pourquoi le patriarche avait très vite adopté la jeune Stark, et avait craint qu'elle ne finisse comme... _comme toutes les autres malheureuses qui avaient croisé la route de son fils_. D'autant plus que Sansa semblait un brin dépressive, fragile comme tout. Le genre de fille qui ne ferait pas long feu entre les sales pattes de Ramsay et qui finirait brisée en mille morceaux. Mais, oh, surprise ! Ramsay ne se lassa pas de Sansa. Et il la mit enceinte. Cela, Roose ne l'avait pas vu venir, à l'époque. Il avait sermonné Ramsay pour son insouciance. Elle était encore mineure, bon sang ! Mais contre toute attente, Ramsay avait pris ses responsabilités très au sérieux, et avait épousé la mère de son nourrisson. Roose avait été satisfait de voir que son tordu de fils était parvenu à se ranger. Avec un peu de chance, il cesserait ses activités aberrantes par la même occasion.

Malheureusement, Ramsay ne s’était pas assagi pour autant, et menace aujourd’hui de ternir la réputation de la famille Bolton. Comme il sait si bien le faire.

Roose attend patiemment que Sansa quitte le vestibule. Ces affaires-là ne la concernent pas. Une fois seul avec son fils, il attaque.

« Ramsay, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai réussi à étouffer l'affaire Theon Greyjoy, mais je ne serai pas toujours derrière toi pour essuyer tes bavures.  
— Schlingue a été interné, se défend le fils. Il ne risque plus de me balancer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu remets ça sur...  
— Nous ne pourrons pas faire passer tous les employés que tu mutiles pour des malades mentaux. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ragots sordides en ce moment.  
— Quels ragots ? renifle Ramsay en écartant théâtralement les bras. Tu viens juste de dire que rien n'avait fuité. Ne te contredis pas ainsi, papa !  
— Je te mets simplement en garde. Tu ne peux pas concilier ton poste de haute responsabilité et tes… activités déviantes, articule Roose entre ses dents. À présent, tu n'es plus un banquier lambda, tu représentes ma société. Tu vas en être le visage. Et ma société a eu suffisamment de problèmes avec la justice. Je ne veux pas que tu en rajoutes. Déjà que ce surnom ridicule nous colle à la peau. »

La Banque Pourpre fut surnommée ainsi en référence au sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Dans les années 2000, des dossiers chauds furent dévoilés au grand public. Au terme d’une enquête, on apprit que la SIB avait financé et indirectement armé certaines cellules terroristes, entre autre. En presque deux décennies, Roose était parvenu à redorer son blason après cette grosse tache noire. Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il n'a pas droit à l'erreur, et que tout ça peut très bien lui éclater à la figure au moindre faux pas.

« C'est bon, papa. Je ferai profil bas et me montrerai digne du poste de directeur général. »

Ça, Roose en doute fortement. Il connaît son fils. Il sait que Ramsay est incapable de se remettre en question. Qu'il manque parfois de lucidité. Qu'il a tendance à prendre le monde pour son terrain de jeu personnel, en faisant comme si les règles humaines n'existaient pas.

« Ma banque n'est pas à toi, fils, assène platement le patriarche. Pas encore. »

•••

« Coucou ! salue doucement Sansa en entrant dans la chambre. Comment vont mes petits loups ? »

Royce et Rowena se jettent dans les bras de leur mère tandis que Raimbert, le fils de Roose et Walda, s'avance aussi pour se faire embrasser. Ils se mettent à raconter leur rentrée en piaillant à qui mieux mieux. Sansa apprend que Rowena a pleuré toute la matinée parce qu'elle voulait ses parents et ses doudous, mais qu’ensuite elle a fait de la peinture avec les doigts et ça c'était super. Royce déclare qu’il n'aime pas la maîtresse parce qu'elle ne l'a pas laissé s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine Lyarra, et qu'en plus elle l'a mis au coin quand il a ignoré ses ordres. Raimbert n'est pas content d'avoir redoublé et d'être à nouveau en grande section alors qu'il aurait dû être en classe de CP. La rouquine, attendrie, hoche la tête en écoutant toutes ces revendications.

« À quoi étiez-vous en train de jouer ? s'enquiert-elle.  
— À Pokémon, répond Rowena en brandissant une figurine en plastique.  
— Oh, Arya et mes frères jouaient à ça sur leur console quand on était petits !  
— Je pourrais avoir une console, moi aussi ? demande Royce.  
— Tu sais bien que ton père ne veut pas. Par contre, il t’as inscrit à un cours de tir à l’arc, sans me demander mon avis, _évidemment_ , roule-t-elle des yeux. Si tu n’as pas envie d’y aller, je lui en…  
— Oh oui, oui, oui ! Trop cool ! Après je tirerai sur la lune et elle éclateraaaa ! »

Cet engouement fait rire Sansa. Les trois enfants entreprennent ensuite de lui présenter chacune de leurs figurines, et lui demandent laquelle elle préfère. Sansa pointe du doigt celle qui s'appelle apparemment "Feunard". Elle les regarde continuer leurs jeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme a hâte que ses enfants rencontrent les autres Stark. Elle a hâte de renouer avec sa famille, sur tous les plans. C'est comme ça que les choses auraient dû être. Robb, elle, et leurs progénitures respectives n'auraient jamais dû être séparés. Eddard junior, Lyarra, Royce et Rowena auraient dû grandir ensemble.

Si seulement Ramsay n'avait pas fait partie du tableau.

« Au fait, sourit Sansa, j'ai piqué trois Malabars dans la voiture de tonton Robb, tenez. »

Les bonbons sont aussitôt engouffrés. C'est le moment que choisit Ramsay pour entrer dans la pièce. Il émet un claquement de langue agacé et désigne son petit frère de six ans. « Comme si ce morveux n'était pas déjà assez gras, » commente-t-il abruptement. Le pauvre Raimbert cesse de mâcher, la mine coupable. C'est vrai qu'il est bien plus enrobé que son petit neveu et sa petite nièce. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est une question de morphologie, et Walda et Sansa n'ont pas exactement la même silhouette. Les yeux du petit s'emplissent déjà de larmes, et la rouquine étouffe un soupir d'exaspération. Ramsay n'a jamais été correct avec le fils de Walda.

De toute façon, Ramsay s'est toujours montré odieux envers les enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens. _Avec les siens, en revanche.._. Il est habile, Sansa doit bien le reconnaître. Royce et Rowena vénèrent leur père.

Ramsay leur ordonne d'ailleurs de ranger leurs affaires et de descendre à la voiture. Les deux petits s'exécutent au quart de tour. Ils disent au revoir à Raimbert, puis à Walda, qui s'affaire dans la salle de bain, et à Roose. « À bientôt Papy ! » gazouillent-ils en partant. Le père Bolton reste de marbre.

Sansa suit le mouvement, attache les enfants sur leurs sièges-auto, avant de rejoindre sa place à l'avant. Elle observe discrètement son mari. À sa mâchoire serrée et à sa manière d'empoigner le volant comme s'il voulait le broyer, elle devine que Roose l'a contrarié. _Tant mieux_ , pense-t-elle. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place de temps en temps. D'autant plus que Sansa aussi est contrariée. Vraiment contrariée. Et pour une fois, elle compte bien le faire savoir.

« Je vais très bien, tu sais, lance-t-elle avec une pointe de hargne dans la voix. Contrairement à ce que tu as insinué tout à l'heure, devant Talisa. »

À l'arrière, les enfants retiennent leur souffle. Une dispute va éclater, et ils détestent ça. Ramsay, lui, se contente de sourire en fixant un point lointain sur la route. Comme la réponse tarde trop et que Sansa refuse de lâcher l'affaire, elle continue sur sa lancée :

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu veux me décrédibiliser. Tu vas tenter de saboter mes projets, j’en suis certaine. »

Le silence retombe comme un coutelas... Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand coup de frein ne fasse hurler de surprise les trois passagers. Le conducteur, d'un calme olympien, gare ensuite le véhicule sur l'accotement et coupe le contact. Il se tourne vers sa femme, toujours souriant. Mais les lueurs furieuses qui dansent dans ses yeux contredisent ce sourire.

« Effectivement, admet-il. Ça ne me plaît pas que tu fasses de la politique. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus que tu sois aux ordres de Baelish, et que tu côtoies ton maudit frère à nouveau.  
— Tu ne supportes pas que je puisse avoir une occupation qui ne tourne pas autour de toi, marmonne la jeune femme, encore tremblante à cause du freinage brutal.  
— Et où serais-tu, sans moi ? lâche Ramsay d'un ton ironique. Enterrée six pieds sous terre ? Shootée aux anti-dépresseurs, au mieux ?

 _Ça, c'est bas. Très bas._ Sansa pousse un soupir de frustration lorsque Ramsay lui attrape les avant-bras et retrousse les manches de son manteau. Des cicatrices zèbrent la peau laiteuse de la jeune Stark. Ramsay a toujours voué une fascination malsaine pour ces cicatrices. Il aime les caresser. Sansa déteste ça. C’est une zone sensible, qu’elle voudrait oublier.

Il continue de parler, affirmant qu'elle aurait récidivé, qu’elle se serait tranché les veines pour de bon s'il n'avait pas été là pour lui apporter tendresse et sécurité. Et aussi pervers que cela puisse être, il a sûrement raison.

Oui, à une période de sa vie, Sansa s'était fait du mal. Robb l’avait découvert. Il n'avait pas compris. Sa radieuse petite soeur de seize ans, pleine de rêves et d'optimisme, s’était fait du mal. Que s'était-il passé ? Et puis Sansa avait fini par tout raconter à son grand frère. Comment Joffrey ne cessait de lui faire du mal, moralement et physiquement. Comment il l'humiliait au lycée. Comment il la harcelait. Comment il la frappait. Et Joffrey restait impuni. Et les parents lui manquaient trop. L'enfance lui manquait trop. Et la vie était moche.

Petyr Baelish, devenu le tuteur de la fratrie Stark après le décès de Ned et de Cat, mit de côté la campagne de Robert pour un temps. Il fallait que Joffrey réponde de ses actes devant la justice. Après lui avoir fait gagner son procès, Petyr proposa à Sansa de s'investir en politique, pour se changer les idées et pour marcher sur les traces de ses parents. Au plus mal, Sansa accepta d'accompagner son tuteur à une levée de fonds du Parti Travailliste. Une foule de personnalités publiques et d'hommes d'affaires étaient présents. Les Bolton étaient présents, et Petyr leur présenta sa petite protégée. Tandis que Petyr et Roose complotaient ensemble, Ramsay passa la soirée à dévorer Sansa des yeux. Ils furent amenés à se revoir souvent dans le cadre de la campagne. Mais l'état mental de Sansa était encore instable. Les médicaments qu'elle prenait provoquaient des trucs étranges. Elle se regardait vivre à la troisième personne. Elle se sentait amorphe, malléable, comme si elle avait enclenché le pilotage automatique.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle laissa Ramsay la draguer, qu'elle le laissa si facilement prendre ses aises avec elle. Si elle avait été elle-même, peut-être aurait-elle réalisé que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais elle avait besoin d'oublier Joffrey, et elle était si seule... Robb était parti à l'autre bout du pays pour étudier l'administration ; Talisa n'avait jamais le temps ; Jon était carrément à l'autre bout du monde - mais quelle idée de s'être engagé dans l'armée ! Quant à Arya et Bran, ils n'étaient jamais à la maison, et Rickon était trop petit pour comprendre les malheurs d'une ado qui était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Elle était si seule.

Et Ramsay était si prévenant. La vingtaine, il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il aurait pu la trouver puérile et inintéressante, mais non. Il délaissait volontiers son école de commerce pour passer du temps avec elle. Il aimait les chiens, comme elle. Ils se mirent à faire de longues promenades avec leurs animaux respectifs. C'était agréable. Sansa buvait les paroles de Ramsay tout en regardant Lady, son husky, jouer dans les feuilles. Parfois, les deux jeunes gens s'asseyaient dans l'herbe humide et se câlinaient pendant des heures. Le vent du Nord était glacial, il fallait bien se réchauffer. Jusqu’à ce que Sansa doive retourner en cours. C'était affreux. Entre les murs du lycée, elle se sentait de nouveau abandonnée, paralysée, triste. Mais il fallait bien en passer par là. Elle n'avait pas perdu son ambition et se voyait toujours faire de longues études. Pourtant, lorsque Ramsay l'encouragea à sécher les cours, elle l'écouta. C’était tellement plus facile de rester auprès de lui pour qu’il la dorlote. Et il continua de tisser patiemment sa toile autour d'elle, tout en douceur.

Bien entendu, il voulut faire l'amour avec elle ; Sansa lui offrit sa virginité. Ce fut plus douloureux que prévu. Mais la jeune fille était comme anesthésiée. Ramsay comblait si bien le vide en elle, la douleur n'avait pas d'importance. Et Ramsay s’arrangea pour qu’elle ne quitte plus son lit. Il faisait d’elle ce qu’il voulait. Il savait mieux qu’elle comment lui faire du bien. Comme Sansa planait à quinze-mille à cause des cachets, elle n'eut pas conscience des conséquences de ses actes, et elle oublia de penser à la contraception... et Ramsay se garda bien de lui signaler cette négligence. Il ne fallut que quelques mois pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Le futur papa ordonna à la future maman d'arrêter les médicaments, incompatibles avec le bien-être du foetus. Elle arrêta son traitement du jour au lendemain. La réalité rattrapa la jeune Stark au grand galop, mais c’était trop tard pour elle : Ramsay l’avait enchaînée à lui.

_Comme je voudrais revenir en arrière..._

« Ce que j'ai dit à Talisa n'était que la vérité, gronde Ramsay. Tu es fragile, faible, et un environnement stressant te fera rechuter. C'est _moi_ qui ai pris soin de toi ces dernières années, pas Robb, ni Baelish. C'est _moi_ qui ai comblé tous tes besoins, même ceux dont tu n'avais pas conscience. Je te conseille de ne surtout pas l'oublier, je ne tolère pas l'ingratitude. Tu es une Bolton, pas une Stark. Tu ne fais plus partie de leur famille, tu comprends ? Ta seule et unique famille, c'est moi, Royce, Rowena et ce nouveau bébé que j'ai mis dans ton ventre, que ça te plaise ou non. C'est clair ? Le reste ne compte pas. Tu nous appartiens, et si je m'aperçois que tu renies la place qui est la tienne, si je m'aperçois que tu nous néglige... je te punirai, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tes petits projets de carrière ne signifient _rien_ , et je foutrai en l'air tout ce que tu entreprendras, termine-t-il sur une note sinistre. Oh, Sansa, s’attriste-t-il faussement. Sansa… Tu pleures ? »

À mesure que Ramsay avançait dans sa tirade, des larmes amères se sont mises à couler sur les joues de Sansa, de plus en plus fort. Son visage est à présent inondé. Elle essuie ses yeux du dos de la main et ravale la rancoeur qui lui comprime la gorge. L'inquiétude des enfants est palpable ; ils n'osent pas dire un mot. Ramsay se retourne vers leurs petites mines terrorisées.

« Maman est très fatiguée et très émotive, à cause du bébé, explique-t-il. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne doit pas se laisser influencer par ses collègues politiciens, qu'elle ne doit pas se détourner de son mari et de ses petits. Tu as compris, ma douce ?  
— Oui, articule la rouquine d'une voix à peine audible.  
— Merveilleux ! Nous allons rentrer, décrète-t-il en manoeuvrant pour se remettre sur la route. La journée a été longue, et il faut encore qu'on finisse de ranger notre nouvelle demeure. »

La jeune femme se renfonce dans son siège, affligée par sa propre lâcheté. Une fois de plus, elle l'a laissé la dominer devant leurs enfants. Elle l'a laissé les manipuler. Royce et Rowena vont aller s'imaginer que leur mère pourrait les abandonner du jour au lendemain, alors que Sansa veut _seulement_ leur façonner un monde meilleur.


	5. Loups solidaires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay est ignoble dans ce chapitre, il faut bien le dire.

 

  _6 septembre 2018._

 

« Maman, tu viens pas nous aider à faire le puzzle ? »

Sansa se retourne vers la table où sont installés ses enfants. Depuis une bonne demi-heure, ils assemblent des pièces sous la surveillance de Ramsay. Sansa, elle, reste plantée devant la fenêtre du salon qui donne sur la rue, à l'affût. Elle attend son frère. Il devrait déjà être arrivé, depuis le temps.

« Papa, réclame une petite voix, pourquoi Maman nous ignore ?  
— Sansa, appelle Ramsay. Tu vas passer ta journée à regarder dehors ? Si tu continues, je ferai installer une palissade devant la maison. Viens là. »

La rouquine se contente d'aller s'asseoir à la table, sans prêter la moindre attention au puzzle. Royce et Rowena doivent apprendre à s’occuper un peu tout seuls de temps en temps. Et puis Sansa a déjà passé la matinée à faire de la pâte à modeler.

Elle sursaute lorsque Rowena envoie valser l'intégralité des pièces, qui s'éparpillent sur le plancher. « Mais t'es folle ?! crie Royce à l'attention de sa petite soeur. T'as tout cassé !  
— En ai maaaarre, s'énerve la fillette qui ne parle pas encore très bien. C'est pourri si Maman nous aide pas ! »

Les trois chiens de Ramsay, qui ont dressé l'oreille à cause du vacarme, se rendorment aux pieds de leur maître. Ce dernier lance d'ailleurs son regard accusateur à sa femme, le pire de tous, celui qui veut dire "tu es une mauvaise mère et je veux que tu le saches". Sansa a soudain l'impression d'étouffer.

Tandis qu'elle se met à ramasser les pièces en soupirant de lassitude, un crissement de roues se fait entendre.

_Enfin !_

Escorté par Sansa, un Robb tout guilleret entre dans le salon. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsque les clébards se précipitent vers lui en aboyant à plein poumons et en grognant dangereusement. Ramsay semble hésiter un moment, puis les rappelle à l'ordre juste avant que les bêtes ne décident de croquer la jambe de celui qu’ils considèrent comme un envahisseur. Le Stark et le Bolton se fusillent du regard.

« Euh, les enfants, intervient Sansa, vous ne dites pas bonjour à tonton Robb ? »

Les deux petits se cachent derrière leur père, méfiants. Robb s'approche quand même. Il ne se laisse pas intimider par les chiens qui montrent les dents en le voyant si près des enfants de leur maître. Le frangin de Sansa sort quelque chose de son sac-à-dos, qu'il tend à Royce et Rowena.

Ce sont deux loups en peluche.

•••

« Bon, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, estime Sansa alors qu'elle et Robb se sont réfugiés dans la véranda. Au moins, ils auront vu leur oncle autrement qu'en photo.  
— Ils te ressemblent, constate Robb. Surtout ton fils. Il a les yeux de Maman, des yeux de Tully.  
— Je trouve qu'ils ressemblent de plus en plus à Ramsay, murmure sombrement Sansa. Ils commencent à fonctionner comme lui. Lorsque je n'agis pas exactement comme ils le voudraient, ils deviennent agressifs. »

Robb reste silencieux, mais n'en pense pas moins. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le sang des Stark prenne le dessus sur le sang des Bolton, avec le temps et l’éducation qui va avec. Avec un peu de chance, sa soeur finira par avoir la bonne idée de demander le divorce, d'obtenir la garde de ses enfants et de les éloigner de l'influence néfaste de leur père. Le problème, songe Robb, c'est que c'est mal parti.

« Talisa a dit que tu étais encore enceinte, c'est vrai ?  
— Ah... Euh, oui, c'est vrai. De 6 semaines. Ça ne pose pas de souci pour la campagne ? s'inquiète Sansa.  
— Non, pas du tout. Félicitations, soeurette, murmure Robb en enlaçant la jeune femme, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.  
— Je préfèrerais que les autres ne soient pas au courant tout de suite... Petyr, Margaery, Tyrion, et tous les autres. J'ai peur qu'ils me voient comme un boulet...  
— Eh, rit Robb, moi aussi j'ai des enfants, ce n'est pas une honte !  
— Ce n'est pas la même chose, s'écrie Sansa, tu le sais bien ! Tu es plus mature, tu as fait l'ENA, tu es l’étoile du parti, tu as bossé dans des associations, tu n’as plus rien à prouver ! Moi, par contre... Comment veux-tu que je sois prise au sérieux ? Dire que je vais devoir gérer des militants plus expérimentés et plus diplômés que moi, je commence à me demander pourquoi j’ai accepté ce poste...  
— Ne te sous-estime pas comme ça ! Tout le monde peut devenir un poids lourd de la politique, avec de la volonté. Justement, à propos... » Le jeune homme tire de son sac tout un dossier. « Voilà quelques documents qui te seront utiles pour comprendre la situation politique actuelle. Histoire de te mettre à niveau, et surtout d’être moins stressée. J'ai simplifié au maximum, parce que mine de rien, ça fait beaucoup à ingurgiter. Et je t'ai mis quelques éléments de langage. Une fois que tu maîtriseras tout ça, tes militants n'y verront que du feu et croiront que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, crois-moi !  
— "Quelques documents", sourit Sansa en attrapant la paperasse. C'est plus épais qu'un tome d'Harry Potter !  
— Et c'est tout aussi passionnant ! Des alliances, des trahisons, des rebondissements, du mystère, il y a tout ! Essaye de lire tout ça dans la semaine, pour arriver au taquet à la prochaine réunion du parti, d'accord ? »

•••

Une petite heure plus tard, Robb doit déjà s'en aller. Petyr Baelish l'a convoqué pour une urgence. Sansa se lamente, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste dîner, même si la cuisine n'est pas le fort de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse un peu plus connaissance avec ses enfants. Robb promet à sa soeur de tous les inviter chez lui très prochainement, comme ça ses propres enfants rencontreront leur tante. Et puis pour être honnête, il n'ose pas vraiment s'éterniser sur le territoire de Ramsay. Il ne s'y sent pas le bienvenu. Ce qui est un comble ; le seul intrus de la famille, c'est Ramsay.

Pourtant, en descendant l'escalier et en observant les photos encadrées au mur, Robb fait un triste constat. Aucun Stark n'est représenté, si ce n'est Sansa. Ramsay a voulu effacer toute une moitié de l'arbre généalogique de Royce et Rowena. Robb tique sur la pièce maîtresse de cette exposition : le portrait de mariage de sa soeur. Mariage auquel Robb n'a pas été invité, d'ailleurs. Dans sa robe de fourrure blanche, Sansa est à peine majeure, porte un bébé dans les bras et arbore sur le visage une expression désemparée. Elle semble se demander ce qu’elle fout là. _Elle était complètement paumée, et je n'ai pas su la protéger._ À bien y réfléchir, rien n'a changé. Cinq ans plus tard, Sansa est toujours aussi vulnérable. L'expression actuelle de son visage est la même que sur la photo ; c'est celle d'une grande enfant qu'on a prise au piège.

« Robb ? s’inquiète la rouquine. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

L'enfoiré de Bolton a volé la vie de Sansa, il l'a forcée à grandir trop vite. A vingt-deux ans, elle devrait étudier, découvrir le monde, rencontrer des gens, faire la fête, s'épanouir.

« Pour rien, répond doucement le jeune homme. Je te trouve une petite mine.  
— Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette à cause du bébé.  
— Essaye de te reposer, tu as la chance d'être dans un quartier calme comme une tombe. Bon, on se voit sous peu ! »

À regret, les deux frangins se séparent. Robb repart et Sansa regagne le salon. Les enfants jouent avec leurs nouvelles peluches, qu'ils ont l'air d'adorer.

« Tonton Robb est gentil, en fait, décrète gaiement Rowena. C'est vrai qu'il va devenir roi du monde ?  
— Seulement le Président de la République, mon coeur. Ce ne serait déjà pas mal, glousse Sansa. Ce sont de jolies peluches ! Vous savez que le loup est aussi l'emblème du Parti Travailliste ? C'est mon aïeul, Brandon Stark, qui a fondé le parti et qui en a choisi le symbole. Il a choisi cet animal parce que les loups sont très solidaires entre eux et qu'il voulait que les gens de ce pays s'entraident et se rassemblent.  
— Trop bien... s'extasie Royce.  
— Donnez-moi ça, tous les deux. » ordonne soudain Ramsay en se levant du canapé.

À la stupéfaction de tous, il s'empare des deux louveteaux, sort son canif de poche et égorge les peluches. Le visage de Sansa se déforme sous le coup de la colère alors que sa fille se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Royce, lui, regarde son père d'un air confus. Celui-ci ne tarde pas fournir une explication horrifiante :

« Robb est un hypocrite qui ne cherche qu'à tromper votre jugement. Il ne faut surtout pas faire confiance à cet homme, il vous veut du mal. Avant même votre naissance, il vous voulait du mal. Il voulait que Maman avorte, vous savez ce que cela signifie ?  
— Ramsay, arrête, je t'en prie.  
— Il voulait te tuer, Royce, continue-t-il impitoyablement en détachant bien les mots pour que les petits comprennent. Si Sansa avait écouté les conseils de Robb, un médecin t'aurait sorti du ventre de ta mère et t'aurait incinéré.  
— Tu ne peux pas leur dire ça ! crie la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.  
— En ce qui te concerne, Rowena, Robb n'a pas eu son mot à dire, puisqu'il ne faisait plus partie de notre vie. Maman était loin de lui, et c'était pour le mieux. »

C'en est trop. Sansa éclate en sanglots. Les deux petits sont pâles comme la mort. Ils fixent le ventre de leur mère de leurs grands yeux bleus apeurés. « Est-ce que Robb va vouloir tuer le nouveau bébé, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Maman ?  
— Oui, Royce, c’est possible, affirme perfidement Ramsay. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire.  
— On n'a pas idée de dire de telles saloperies, explose Sansa. C’est nauséabond, c’est abject ! Cesse de vouloir nous monter les uns contre les autres ! Robb est leur oncle, Ramsay, tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça !  
— Ce connard ne mérite pas d’être l’oncle de _nos_ gosses. Il a voulu les faire disparaître, parce que selon lui je n’étais pas assez bien pour toi, renifle-t-il.  
— Et que j’étais bien trop jeune pour être une mère ! s’étrangle-t-elle.  
— Il n’y a pas d’âge pour aimer le fruit de ses entrailles. Ôte-moi d'un doute… Tu aimes nos enfants, n'est ce pas ? demande-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Parfois, je n’en suis pas si sûr… »

Nauséeuse, la jeune femme se précipite dans le vestibule, enfile sa veste et fouille frénétiquement dans le placard à la recherche de la laisse de sa chienne. Ramsay la suit, soupçonneux. « Où vas-tu comme ça ?  
— Promener Lady, répond Sansa d'un ton indigné.  
— Je te donne trois quarts d'heure. Après quoi j'appellerai les flics si tu n'es pas rentrée.  
— À vos ordres, mon cher mari.  
— Maman, pitié, t'en vas pas ! »

Les enfants se sont remis à pleurer, convaincus que leur mère va les délaisser pour toujours. Ramsay a atteint son objectif : faire régner la peur et la méfiance, pour que les petits la collent encore davantage et qu'elle se retrouve pieds et poings liés. Il ne faut surtout pas rentrer dans ce jeu malsain. Il ne faut pas céder. Le visage fermé, Sansa ouvre la porte et Lady rapplique au grand galop en jappant gaiement, toute contente de sortir. La rouquine envie l'insouciance de sa fidèle compagne. Elles se mettent toutes les deux en route.

À mesure qu'elles marchent dans le quartier désert, les idées de Sansa s'éclaircissent, ses épaules se délestent d'un poids invisible. Loin des regards, elle pose sa main sur son ventre, et jure au minuscule être qui vit en elle qu'elle fera tout pour qu'il échappe aux griffes acérées de Ramsay.

Tout ira bien. Lorsqu’elle rentrera, Sansa recoudra soigneusement les louveteaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça encourage vraiment ! :)


End file.
